Chad Dylan Cooper, in love?
by jo-harvelle
Summary: Cute Channy two-shot, hope you'll like it! :D Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys!

This is my first story, so wish me luck!

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes with the spelling or grammar. I can't find all of them since I don't live in a country that only speaks english (I live in Sweden, if you wanted to know that), but I hope I did a good job anyways!

I'm also sorry that it's a bit OOC, but it just came out that way... :(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance!**

* * *

><p>Chad In Love?<p>

SPOV

I was walking down the hallway in Condor Studios that day, all happy and sunny. Why, you may ask. Well, the reason is really simple; it was Friday!

Okay, it's really a bit more than that, so I guess that when I say it's simple, I actually mean that it's simple to me. To anyone else, it might seem complicated. But I think you'd understand if I explained.

You see, there is this guy. Oh no, don't be that way, I promise you that this is more interesting than just another "boy story". It's not that I'm the new girl, that meets this popular guy, way out of her league. Instantly falling and unable to say anything normal when he's around, but soon realizing that he has the same feelings. Happy ending and everything's all lovey-dovey. No, this is not that prince-charming-story that every girl secretly wishes for. It's pretty much the opposite.

Well, back to _my_ story. This guy that I started to tell you about is some girls dream, others nightmare. He is conceited, rude, a jerk-throb, and has an ego; size outer space. He never apologizes, he always expects others to worship the ground that he walked on, he never cares about anyone else than himself, and yet, with that attitude, he gets everything that he wants. All he has to do is point, and command.

Now, are you curious about who he is? He calls himself "the greatest actor of his generation", and if you didn't already realize who he is when I said that, I'll give you his name; Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad just-so-happen to be my enemy, or more like rival, maybe frenemy. If anyone asked me half a year ago I'd say that I hated him – wait, I'd still say that. What I'm trying to say is that by then I would've told you the truth, now it'd be the greatest lie I could ever tell.

I just told you the worst sides of Chad, didn't I? It seems that I forgot about the good ones.

Sometimes he can be really sweet, nice and *gasp* caring. There was this time when I lost faith in myself, and wrote myself a fake-fan-letter. I called the "fan" Eric. When Tawni – my costar, if you didn't know that – started to realize that Eric was fake, she gave Marshall the oh-so-great idea of me presenting Eric to the world in our show – live.

Just when I got ready to tell everybody – live on stage – that Eric didn't exist; guess who came out from the curtains!

That's right. Chad I-don't-care-about-you-only-about-myself Dylan Cooper was dressed up in a weird beard, a big hoody and had two "broken" arms. He took the microphone from my hands, and said that he was my biggest fan. He practically saved my day!

I just know that he cares sometimes, even if he says that he "just wanted to try the weird beard".

As weird as it sounds – that wasn't the only time Chad have showed me his sweet side. He once agreed to be my fake-date, he gave me an important role in his movie (playing myself, but that doesn't matter), and there is one time that I won't ever forget. The time when we danced on my prom.

These moments that I just told you about are the ones that made me, Sonny Munroe, fall deeply in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. We fight a lot, and I don't show this, but that doesn't make it less true.

Well, this explanation is what was needed to make you understand why I am so happy. Simple, right?

This morning, I bumped in to Chad. I guess I should add an "again" in that sentence, 'cuz it happens a lot.

"Watch where you're going, Munroe!" He said angrily, but with a spark in his eyes. I melted secretly.

"Are you blind or what, you're the one who just knocked me to the ground! Now help me up." I held up my hand, and after a second of thinking, he grabbed it, and –to my surprise – helped me up. I couldn't help but smile, only for a second though. Then he talked.

"Of course you are too lazy to get up by yourself. Lucky the greatest actor of his generation was here to help you." I raised an eyebrow at this, and when he was done, I widened my eyes and fake-gasped.

"Oh my God! Is Zac Efron here? Where?" I screamed, and enjoyed the mask of hatred that was now on Chad's face. No matter what I thought of him, it was always fun to annoy him.

"Laugh as much as you want, Munroe, you're a comedian after all. Now I have to do something way more important than standing here talking to you." That was his way of saying "Okay, you won this one, I don't have an answer to that". I was certain.

"Fine." I replied, hiding the contentment I felt when he continued.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked, while I actually knew the answer.

"Oh we're so good!" Yep, there it was. We stormed off in different directions, only to go back when we realized that we went the wrong way. I glared when I went past him, but when he was out of my sight a small smile crept on my face. Even if we were fighting, it was always fun.

Back to now. The smile from earlier was still on my face, only it had gotten a lot bigger. I almost jumped with joy as I walked into the prop house, and Tawni didn't even bother asking what was going on. She was used to my happy mood.

Or maybe she wasn't.

"Hey Tawni, what's going on?" I asked happily, walking over to her when I didn't get an answer. She was staring at something in front of her, with an angry face.

"Tawni, has something happened?" My voice was slightly more worried now, and she finally turned her head to look at me. Boy, I wish she wouldn't have. An angry Tawni isn't something to play with.

"As if you don't know." She said, and stormed off. Well, that was weird.

When that thought passed my eyes landed on the table, or to be exact, what was _on_ the table. It was the newest edition of Tween Weekly, maybe something in there made Tawni upset? Wouldn't be the first time.

When I looked at the headline, I forgot all about Tawni. I froze, stopped breathing. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be. Impossible, right?

This is what I read;

_"Chad Dylan Cooper, in love?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second and last chapter!

Please R&R, I really need some feedback! I haven't asked one single person what they think of this story, even though I like hearing other peoples' opinions... So thank you really, really much if you click on that cute little button at the end of the story... A tip, it says "review". :'3

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Sonny with a chance.**

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

_When I looked at the headline, I forgot all about Tawni. I froze, stopped breathing. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be. Impossible, right?_

_This is what I read;_

"Chad Dylan Cooper, in love?"

Chapter 2

SPOV

My heart broke in two, and I covered my mouth with my hand. Chad, Chad, Chad… The guy I saw only this morning, the guy I'd loved for half a year. The guy who'd never fall for a girl. Was he out of my reach now? Pretty pretty please, don't be true! Stupid Tween Weekly! Stupid girl, whoever she was! Stupid Chad!

I fell down on the couch, shaking. My trembling hands reached out for the magazine, grabbed it, and pulled it towards me. There was a picture of Chad on the front page, and boy did he look adorable! Stupid, lucky girl that made him fall.

Maybe I should look inside it, and see who it was… No, too painful. How was I supposed to just go back to normal if I found out from Tween Weekly about Chad's love? And if it wasn't even true? I could ruin everything! Not that there was that much to ruin… But still!

I saw something wet fall on the magazine, and realized that I cried. Small, tiny tears rolled down my cheeks, down on the paper, making wet stains appear. I brushed away the tears, trying to hold myself together, and as soon as I stopped crying I realized that there were only one option left; I had to talk to Chad.

The thought didn't scare me that much, actually, it was as if I was no longer capable of that kind of fear. What had I left to loose, if I'd already lost him? Only my pride, which was already gone.

I stayed on the couch until I felt ready to leave, then I got up, and went directly to the Mack falls-set. I was a little trembling, but other than that I seemed fine, at least from the outside.

I walked up to Chad's dressing room, and knocked quietly on the door. I didn't get an answer directly, but right when I was about to leave, the door opened to reveal Chad.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised, and with a hint of anger in his voice. I was going to answer, when his face suddenly got a softer expression.

"What happened?" Okay, so maybe I didn't look as fine as I thought.

"Nothing… Can I come in?" I asked, putting on my signature smile. He was still confused, I noticed, because he just stepped aside, and let me in.

Normally, I would've been pretty angry for how much nicer room he had than me and Tawni, but not right now. I just sat down on the couch, pulling my fingers through my hair, wondering how I should start.

"Sonny? Are you still there?" He asked, and I snapped out of my thoughts. How long had I been sitting there? Maybe I should start talking.

"Chad, can you explain this?" I said quietly, and threw the edition of Tween Weekly on the table. Chad looked at it with a confused face. I continued.

"Are you really in love with someone?" I said, louder, and noticed that I was standing now. Suddenly the words just rushed out, I couldn't stop.

"Look, as much as I want you to be happy, I have a really hard time accepting this! You were right all along, okay? I love you! And I've felt that way for half a year, even if I don't act like it. Could you please just tell me if this article is true or not, so I can go on?" I whispered the last part, and finally looked into his eyes. I never thought I'd see amusement in them, not in a situation like this, but I did. How could he be so cruel?

"Sonny, have you actually read the article?" he asked, and I shook my head. Tears were threatening to fall again, so I just looked down.

"Do that." He said, and I looked up again. I was going to argue about it, but then I saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't amused anymore, he was being completely serious. So I opened the magazine – against my will – and started to read.

_"Chad Dylan Cooper, in love?_

_When Tween Weekly were to visit Condor Studios, insiders told us some very surprising information about Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls._

_Apparently the young star has his eyes on someone special, for the first time? Is the Bad Boy-rep still describing Chad, or will someone else take over the title of "hottest heartthrob"?_

_It seems like the girl with Chad's attention is no other than good girl Sonny Munroe, Americas sweetheart. How ironical._

_The two stars' shows are rivals, which made them enemies. They've claimed to hate each other for a long time, then they seemed like friends, but it looks like Chad wants more. Could a relationship end the feud between the two shows, or make it worse? Does Sonny even feel the same?_

_Santiago Heraldo"_

When I'd read the whole article, my cheeks were burning bright red. The tears from before were gone, and I could barely stand upright. Seriously, I'd just been jealous of myself, and I'd embarrassed myself in front of Chad! This day just couldn't get worse.

I slowly lifted my head, and gazed into Chad's eyes. There were still no sign of the amusement from before, just seriousness.

"Well…" I started, as I was fighting the urge to awkwardly scratch the back of my head.

"That was not exactly what I expected." Wow, I'm impressed of myself. I didn't think I'd be able to form a whole sentence in this kind of situation, yet I did. Hopefully he'd be impressed too, and just let this go.

"I think I'll-" I started, but he cut me off.

"So you were jealous?" He said with his usual smirk, and I mentally groaned. Of course he wouldn't let it go.

"Of course, it's not that much of a surprise, since I _am_ the greatest ac-"

"Okay, Chad. I get it. You are so perfect, amazing, better than Zac Efron, of course I'd be jealous of _any_ girl that you liked. Blah, blah, blah. I already know that speech, and I _really_ don't wanna hear it again! I'm sick of this side of you! You're so-" Suddenly I couldn't talk, like something was pressing against my lips… Maybe because something _was_ pressing against my lips. Did Chad really just kiss me?

Somehow, I found myself kissing back. Fireworks exploded in my mind, heat spread through my veins, and my arms found its way around his neck. It was amazing how I could feel all of that in just such a simple, soft kiss.

When he pulled back, I couldn't stop the big smile that spread on my face. I inhaled a shaky breath, and just whispered one, simple word.

"Wow."

The most shocking thing about this, what that Chad was wearing a smile similar to mine. Not a smirk, but a real smile. And then what he said;

"The article was true." Just four words, yet they seemed to make my whole world. If possible, my smile grew even wider, as I watched his cocky attitude being replaced by sincere nervousness. I decided to enjoy the moment for a few seconds, before I finally talked;

"I love you."

"I know you do." Of course, it was only for that long he could stay serious. A sigh escaped from my mouth.

"Chad…" I warned, attempting and failing to sound respectful, and he just laughed. He pulled me in for another kiss, just as gentle as the first one, and when he broke the kiss it was only to whisper the four words I longed to hear;

"I love you too."


End file.
